warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Waspwhisker
|pastaffie = Kittypet, SkyClan |kittypet = Unknown |warrior = Waspwhisker |senior warrior = Waspwhisker |deputy = Waspwhisker |mate = Fallowfern |daughter = Plumwillow |son = Nettlesplash, Rabbitleap, Creekfeather |mentor = Unknown |apps = Mintfur, Duskpaw |position1 = Deputy |precededby1=Sharpclaw |succeededby1=Hawkwing |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks = None }} Waspwhisker is a gray-and-white tom with a scar that stretches from under his belly almost to his tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Waspwhisker is a warrior of SkyClan and Mintpaw's mentor. He heads down the gorge with his apprentice, each carrying a mouse. Leafstar, the Clan Leader nods her approval to the hunting patrol. She remembers Waspwhisker's past, that he was found by a SkyClan patrol in leaf-bare as a lost and injured kittypet, wailing from hunger and the cold as he blundered around the gorge. He is now noted as a very skillful hunter with a mate named Fallowfern and kits of his own. They are named Nettlekit, Creekkit, Plumkit, and Rabbitkit. As he passes, his kits bound to him and down the cliff. They get under his paws, and Waspwhisker gently nudges Nettlekit from falling into a pool. As soon as he turns around to place down prey though, Nettlekit falls into the river. Waspwhisker plunges in after his son before hauling himself out, holding Nettlekit in his jaws. He sets his kit down then shakes himself, getting every cat around him splattered with water. :Leafstar calls for a Clan meeting, and Waspwhisker sits with Sharpclaw, SkyClan's deputy, not far from the Rockpile. After the ceremony, in which SkyClan gets three new warriors, Bouncefire, Tinycloud, and Rockshade, Petalnose waves to Waspwhisker with her tail and tells him they are having a battle training session with their apprentices. Both mentors follow their apprentices up the gorge. In a wide sandy space, Waspwhisker sits to one side with Petalnose as they watch their apprentices. Waspwhisker congratulates his apprentice on a move, and gives advice to follow it up. While Sagepaw is floundering in the sand, he can get in a couple of good blows. It starts to snow, so the cats head back to camp to shelter from it. A few days later, Harveymoon mentions that he promised to join Waspwhisker and Mintpaw on a hunting patrol after sunhigh. Leafstar calls for another Clan meeting, and Waspwhisker bounds up a trail to guard the camp. It is decided that this would happen as when they have Clan meetings, the Clan is vulnerable so a cat will stay up and keep watch, and this time it is Waspwhisker's turn. Before the meeting can finish, Waspwhisker spots intruders approaching and raises the alarm. He springs to his paws and glares at the group of rogues. The group are taken down and ask to learn from SkyClan. :Waspwhisker later walks down the trail from the lookout post. At the training area, Sharpclaw is organising a training exercise consisting of two patrols. The first patrol to touch a thorn tree wins. Waspwhisker is leader of one of the patrols. They begin the exercise, and Tinycloud dodges Waspwhisker's outstretched paws as he tries to stop the young warrior. Sparrowpelt interceps Waspwhisker, hooking his claws underneath him and tripping him over before leaping on top of Waspwhisker and pummelling him around the ears. Snookpaw manages to get to the thorn tree. He announces his win, and Waspwhisker's group spins around to stare at the young cat. The next exercise is decided, that the patrol to get a feather that is provided to the top of the thorn tree wins. The visiting rogues join in this time, so Stick and Cora join Waspwhisker's patrol, as does Sharpclaw. When it starts, most of the patrol runs for the tree, and Waspwhisker is seen taking part of scrambling up the tree and passing the feather to each other. Petalnose slips on the tree so Frecklepaw is forced to get out of the way. Waspwhisker is too far away to retrieve the feather from her, and is trying to quickly scramble down to her. The other patrol wins again, and Waspwhisker says it was just bad luck. :When a patrol of SkyClan cats go and attack the rats that are sheltering in a heap of Twoleg rubbish, Leafstar assigns him to help Sparrowpelt, Rockshade, Stick, Coal, and Shorty to catch the rats as they try to escape from the front. The patrol is a bit overwhelmed with many rats during the battle, but the attack is a success. Waspwhisker is injured though, wheezing and lying on his side with a long, bleeding scratch that stretches from his belly to almost his tail. Waspwhisker lifts his head and blinks at the pain, insisting he is fine, and asks everyone to give him a couple of heartbeats to rest. Leafstar tells him he needs more than that, and they will take him to Echosong the medicine cat. She gives his ear a lick and Waspwhisker says he killed the rat that did it, so Waspwhisker relaxes his head and closes his eyes. Waspwhisker is taken back to camp, insisting he is fine, but collapses when Echosong orders him to lie in the sun. :Waspwhisker's kits clamber all over him. He is hardly conscious, but gives a painful grunt. Cora tries to shoo them off, but Nettlekit says they want to help him. Shorty takes them away, and Echosong tells Fallowfern to take over cleaning Waspwhisker, as he is too weak to do it himself. The daylight-warriors arrive, and Frecklepaw asks if Waspwhisker is dead, as he is lying on his side with his eyes closed. Patchfoot reassures her that he is not dead and will be fine. Echosong soon starts patting marigold into Waspwhisker’s wound, and orders Frecklepaw to get some poppy heads for him and give three seeds. A few days later, Waspwhisker clambers down the gorge slowly and awkwardly from the wound. Leafstar asks how he is and if the wound is healing well. Waspwhisker insists he is fine, just sick of being stuck in camp. He begs to go back to patrolling, but is told he cannot until he has Echosong's approval, as the wound still looks raw and could open back up easily. Waspwhisker slides out his claws and gives the ground a frustrated swipe, admitting he was afraid she'd say that. Leafstar advises him to be patient, and that the battle was only a few days ago. Waspwhisker grumbles it feels like moons, and goes to the river to drink. Cora is soon seen talking to Waspwhisker at the edge of the water while Echosong checks his wound. :On the night of the Gathering, Leafstar asks Waspwhisker as he limps about his wound, and if he can make the jump to the Skyrock. Waspwhisker reassures her that he'll be fine. Leafstar is unsure but before she can say anything, the banished daylight-warriors Harveymoon and Macgyver return from their punishment. Waspwhisker describes the battle to them and shows off the scar, explaining he would have died if it wasn't for Echosong. Macgyver gives his wound, now a scar, a sniff. During the Gathering, Leafstar praises Waspwhisker since he almost died from the battle, causing him to blink proudly. After the Gathering, Sparrowpelt makes sure Waspwhisker doesn't fall as the injured warrior makes his way down to camp. The next morning, Snookpaw falls into the river and after being rescued, Waspwhisker agrees that when an apprentice is moss-gathering, they must always be supervised by a warrior. Waspwhisker is seemingly better already, as Sharpclaw calls to him for patrols. The next day, the gray tom is back to his warrior duties as he is in the lead of a patrol. With his apprentice, the tom leads the patrol downstream. :When Leafstar calls for another Clan meeting, Waspwhisker exits the warriors' den, shoving Shrewtooth from behind. Leafstar makes Stick, Cora, Coal and Shorty warriors, but Waspwhisker doesn't cheer their names, obviously unhappy about this decision. Later, it is revealed that Shrewtooth escaped a horrible Twoleg and joined the Clan when Waspwhisker found him on top of the cliff. Due to this, Leafstar is prompted to call a Clan meeting and decide how to punish the Twoleg, as the Twoleg harmed Petalnose and her kits as well. Waspwhisker exits the warriors' den when Leafstar calls. They start planning, but Cora interrupts and says it's a battle they cannot win, to which Waspwhisker growls and asks how they know they can't win. It is decided they will not injure the Twoleg, but scare it. During that night, they begin the battle. Waspwhisker along with Shorty and Cherrytail are told to drag branches and put them outside the nest door. They melt into the shadows and make a few trips before a bush is made. When the Clan faces the Twoleg and shows aggression, Waspwhisker does this by snarling and ripping up grass with his claws. :After their success, Waspwhisker comes along with Leafstar to explain to the daylight-warriors why they had to miss the attack. Afterwards, Sharpclaw tells Waspwhisker and Petalnose to take their apprentices on hunting patrol and Leafstar goes too. She is surprised that Petalnose and Waspwhisker don't scold their apprentices for bragging about going to the Twoleg battle, saying that the daylight-warriors had missed out. Leafstar realizes though that the mentors feel the same way. Days later, a weird wailing is heard at the gorge and Waspwhisker suggests it's a bird. It turns out to be a Twoleg kit and after an unsuccessful attempt to let it's parents know, Waspwhisker says there is nothing more they can do. After a successful second attempt, Waspwhisker is dragging branches and ferns in front of den entrances to help hide the camp. :The former rogues ask for help to drive out a rival group where they originally lived. Waspwhisker is selected as part of the group to help fight. His kits complain about him going. Waspwhisker tells them that’s enough, and nuzzles each kit, saying that he will be coming back and they have to look after their mother while the cats are away. He tells them to make sure they do everything Fallowfern tells them, and Creekkit promises they will. Waspwhisker meets his mate's gaze, and she says to take care. Waspwhisker says he will and they twine tails for a moment before Waspwhisker goes to join Sharpclaw's patrol. They head off and when they approach a Thunderpath, Waspwhisker mutters at least they can see the monster's eyes when it's dark. After waking up earlier than usual, Sharpclaw suggests going early since they're all awake. Waspwhisker agrees, saying he thinks he is being pricked by every thorn in the bush. When they finally arrive, Waspwhisker goes to hunt in long grass with Sharpclaw and Egg. :They sneak to the rival Dodge's camp, and Stick says to attack right away. Waspwhisker whispers that he doesn't want to attack when his daughter is around. Leafstar orders Waspwhisker to attack one end of the camp with Cherrytail and Egg. During the battle, Waspwhisker and Sparrowpelt break down the box nests with their paws as they drive two enemy cats until they flee, with Leafstar satisfied that they are working together. After the battle, Waspwhisker and Sharpclaw are the least injured, so they hunt for the rest of the group. :At the manga ending, Waspwhisker is part of the patrol that helps to drive away a dog that is terrorising cats at the Twolegplace. They separate from Leafstar and Rabbitpaw, only to realize they are walking into a trap. The patrol attacks the dogs, and scares them off. He later watches his kits' warrior ceremonies. Hawkwing's Journey :Waspwhisker first appears when Duskpaw is brought back to camp from the fire. He thrusts to the front of the crowd, and demands what's happened to Duskpaw, concern in his eyes. :After, Hawkwing goes to join a patrol with Waspwhisker, Pebblepaw and Billystorm, to try and find the other Clans. As the patrol contemplates crossing a Thunderpath, he twitches his whiskers, making a comment of how excited he is. : In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :When Lichenfur insults Rabbitleap's jumping, he tells her not to be rude, and that his son has a talent to be proud of. Leafstar is glad that he is standing up to her. :Later on, Sharpclaw mentions to Leafstar that he assigned Wapswhisker to a border patrol to check the fox scent, and that he took Tinycloud, Sandypaw, and Nettlesplash with him. When Leafstar goes on a walk with Harveymoon, they run into him and Tinycloud and he explains that Nettlesplash and Sandypaw have strayed from the group. Leafstar scolds him for letting the young cats stray outside of Clan borders, and Waspwhisker admits that he shouldn't have divided the patrol, taking the blame. Leafstar tells him that it doesn't matter, but they must find them. They reach the fox trail, which splits into two, and Waspwhisker shows Leafstar the way that he and Tinycloud went. Leafstar decides that they will follow the other way, and when they pass a patch of wild garlic, she is sure that Waspwhisker and Tinycloud had lost them there.When they find the young cats, Waspwhisker scolds them that they know better than to go far over the Clan border. He is greatly disappointed in both of them when Leafstar finds out they were eating. Beyond the Code :Waspwhisker and Cherrytail ask Sol if he'd like to join them and their apprentices for a hunting skills session. He and Cherrytail observe Sol, Birdpaw and Honeypaw during the session. After the Flood :In the rebuilding of the camp, Waspwhisker helps Sharpclaw, Harveymoon, and Sparrowpelt move a tree trunk into the stream. Leafstar comments that she had expected Waspwhisker to join Sharpclaw in the heavy lifting. :After Leafstar and Echosong talk in the forest, he calls Leafstar's name as she enters the gorge. Leafstar asks what's wrong, and he announces that her kits have vanished. When it is apparent that they are missing, he is seen along with other SkyClan cats, surprised, with a sad look on his face. :When Sol leaves camp unannounced and Leafstar asks around if anyone has seen him, Waspwhisker, a squirrel in his jaws, tells Leafstar that he can stay gone for all he cares. Leafstar chides that Sol is committed to finding her kits, but Waspwhisker thinks that he is only committed to finding an easy source of food. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell :Waspwhisker is part of a patrol that piles up stones for new markers. Alongside him on that patrol is Cherrytail, Riley and his apprentice, Duskpaw. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly called Hunchfoot in the allegiances of ''SkyClan's Destiny. It states in the book that Waspwhisker is the father of Nettlekit, Rabbitkit, Creekkit, and Plumkit, and there is no cat by the name of Hunchfoot in the book. **Vicky said on her Facebook page that Waspwhisker's original name was Hunchfoot but was changed to Waspwhisker at the last moment, and she was sorry that the allegiances were not changed as well.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Fallowfern: Sons: :Nettlesplash: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Daughter: :Plumwillow: Granddaughters: :Reedpaw: :Palepaw: :Nectarpaw: :Fringepaw: Grandsons: :Finpaw: :Dewpaw: :Gravelpaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Wespenbartru:Пчелоусfi:Ampiaisviiksifr:Waspwhisker Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters Category:Males Category:Senior warriors Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell characters Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deputies Category:Supporting characters